Fairy Tail: The legend of the thunder dragon
by drakester2425
Summary: As their first mission as fairy tail's strongest team came to an end, their "peaceful" ride back quickly turned violent as they meet a strange pair and unidentified faction all they know is its going to crazy real soon. Horrible right? I hope the story isn't. tell me if it is and how i should improve.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail THE Thunder dragon**

**Disclaimer: and thus saddens me Hiro Mashima is owner of Fairy Tail T.T  
**

* * *

As the crew returned from their first time as fairy tails strongest team, everything was pretty normal.

Erza had knocked out Natsu to keep him quiet as she, Lucy, and Gray were talking.

"So what your telling me is there is no such thing as Bigfoot." Erza had to explain this to Gray 4 times already.

Before she could slap sense into Gray the train came to abrupt halt, launching Erza into Gray and Lucy.  
Erza was first to getup as Lucy and Gray were knocked out, demanding to know what happened just as she said that the wall of the train was ripped from place. Looking at the cloaked assailant Erza readied for battle just as Natsu woke up. "Oi, the train stopped."

Natsu then realized that there was about to be a fight between Erza and the man in the cloak with a large Katanna on his back. Natsu smelt his sent and looked terrified. "Erza you cant take him he-" before he finish his sentence the battle was already over the man ended it with a swift punch. Natsu saw the man standing in the train car looking at him with Dark red eyes that looked like he could break your soul with them. "Fairy Tail..." with a heavy voice that almost broke Natsu.

Natsu looked behind the man to see if Erza was ok only to see her crumple to the ground. He was about to attack the man only to have a foot to the face from said man. Natsu flew through three cars and landed on his feet dazed but able to fight. The man then stopped a car from Natsu and asked "M-May I join?" "Huh?" Natsu looked weirdly at the man, first off the man sounded like a women from an angelic village of no violence, crime or any thing bad. Secondly he talked without moving his mouth. But his thought were interrupted When a small female walked around him, she had shoulder length violet hair wearing a dark green knee-length dress. "...Me too." as the man took off his cloak Natsu looked the man up and down, and confirmed that he was no ordinary man. He had claw marks on his arms that looked like they were childhood scars. He wore a tight black T-shirt with black sweats with thunder bolts all down the right leg.

Natsu stood up in a fighting stance. "And who the hell is he supposed to be!?" "My guardian, he just wanted to make sure someone in your guild was able to protect me if something were to happen to him. I'm so sorry!" She said as she bowed. "I apologize as well." He didnt bow as the girl did.

Natsu still being unsure said "Fine, only if he beats me!" He said this as he jumped straight at the man. The man smirked and said "The names Rai, Rai Valk." As he prepared for the fight that was about to ensue.

* * *

So... how was that for a first chapter EVER!? horrible and short i know but will soon be better


	2. And so it begins

**... chapter 2... yea... enjoy?**

* * *

Lucy woke the a scene of chaos there was fire everywhere, and Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

But, she saw a trail cleared from havoc into the forest she looked to see if Erza and Gray were ok. Though she knew she didnt have to check on Gray because he was currently snoring to his hearts content."Typical Gray." as she heard the sigh she looked to see Erza with cracked and chipped armor, with a small woman next to her using healing magic. Lucy pointed as if needing an explanation.

"This is Kara, our new companion to the guild." Lucy then pointed outside toward the wreckage leading into the forest. "Oh, that's Natsu and his new playmate, fufufu."  
Kara's brows furrowed as she thought aloud "Daddy should be finished by now,oh,there he is." She stood up to greet Rai walking with a torn up Natsu on his shoulder. "This kid is interesting..." As his daughter hugged him Rai looked at the rest of the group, Lucy look terrified,Erza stiffened, and Gray had just woken up and took a quick assessment of the situation and jumped into action. Only to be knocked out again with a swift punch to the face provided by Rai.

Rai pointed curiously at as if asking why. Lucy scooted away confused also, as to why this man acted so casual around them after beating two of the strongest people in the guild. Erza again sighed "They are both quick to jump to conclusions." Rai nodded while picking up his katana and strapping it upon his back. "So I guess I'm carrying these two back to the guild?" Erza nodded standing up staggeringly. "Let us go before the council's troops come."

And with that they trekked off

The normally hyped up guild was quiet and shocked and awed at the crew who just walked through the door. There was Erza, Lucy, Kara, and Rai with Gray and Natsu over both his shoulders still unconscious... save for Natsu who was currently writhing on his shoulder tied up in ropes.  
The master quizzically walked up to the man who then groveled saying "Sorry for assaulting your nakama, punish me however you want, just let me and my daughter join your guild." Makarov looked over at Kara and laughed "BWAHAHAHAHA. Is this normal for your father, of course its ok for you two to join my guild." He said this while wiping a tear off his face "Come,come so I can put your mark on you, where does dad want it?" Rai pointed to the back of his shoulder, Kara pointed to the side of her neck. "Well, I guess its time you introduced yourselves, I have business to attend to. tata" And with that the master disappeared into his office

Woo updates I think for every update i ll do every time i get a follow/favorite sounds good?


End file.
